Existing systems currently support the analysis of medical and pharmaceutical claim data by various units of analysis, including populations or members, episodes of care of diseases/conditions/syndromes, and utilization, including cost and risk variables. These known systems typically use patients' health-related claim data (e.g., historical medical and/or pharmacy insurance claims) to group each patient's claim data into units of analysis, which are subsequently utilized to generate an assessment of a patient's health. For example, a known method for grouping medical and/or pharmacy claims is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,897, entitled Computer-Implemented Method for Profiling Medical Claims.
However, patient health may be influenced by variables that are not reflected or accounted for in the patient's medical and/or pharmaceutical claim data. Factors influencing a patient's health may include demographic variables, patient behavior, the patient's overall quality of life. One model for health-related quality of life was published in 1995 in the article “Linking Clinical Variables with Health-Related Quality of Life: A Conceptual Model of Patient Outcomes,” by I. B. Wilson and P. D. Cleary in the Journal of the American Medical Association (JAMA). The Wilson-Cleary model identifies the characteristics of the individual, the characteristics of the environment, biological function, symptoms, functional status, general health perceptions, and overall quality of life as variables influencing the full picture of a patient's health.
Currently, there is a need for a computer-implemented system that enables analysis and assessment of patients' health and facilitates patient intervention and preventive care by taking into account a patients' biology, symptoms, functional health, health attitudes and behaviors, and well-being.